1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an article of furniture, in particular a sitting/standing table comprising an adjustable element, such as a tabletop, a drive unit having an electric motor for causing the adjustment of the adjustable element, an electrical control unit in a housing and a control panel for activating the drive unit.
2. The Prior Art
In step with the increasing popularity of sitting/standing tables, and the consequent intensified competition, a number of differentiated products have been developed, adapted to customer-specific needs and including a variety of new special functions. For some, the rate of adjustment may be decisive, while the lifting capability requirement is of minor importance, and, conversely, others require a great lifting capability, while the rate of adjustment is of minor importance. Examples of special functions include height indicator, control via a control panel as well as a PC, squeeze protection, etc.
In terms of logistics, it is a great task to handle all these different variants, which results in increased costs, slowness of production and distribution as well as an increased risk of wrong supplies.
The object of the invention is to make it possible to ease the logistics task and maintain the diversity of the product range at the same time.